The present invention relates to a grounding strap and, more particularly, to a pliable metal grounding strap of the type to be bent around a ground member, such as a grounded pipe or metal post, and thereafter secured thereto.
One type of pliable metal grounding strap which has been proposed before comprises an elongated strap member having a plurality of longitudinally spaced apart holes at one end portion and a nut welded thereon at the other end portion. A flap is detachably mounted to the strap member by means of a tab and slot arrangement adjacent the nut and is adapted to be positioned intermediate the ground member and a bolt extending through the nut for securing the strap member to the ground member, prior to bending the strap member around the ground member and over the nut with one strap hole registering with the nut hole and installing the bolt. This two-piece construction is rather disadvantageous since it is difficult and time consuming to install. Further, the flap serving to provide grounding contact between the bolt and the ground member and also to protect the latter from being damaged by the bolt can be easily lost. In addition, since the nut is welded to the strap member, the weld can readily break as a result of repeated use and bending of the strap member.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, Applicant has already proposed a pliable metal grounding strap of the type described above, but in which the welded nut is replaced by a threaded collar riveted to the strap member and the detachable flap is replaced by an inwardly curved strap section integrally joined to one end of the strap member so as to provide a one-piece construction. However, as the curved strap section must first be placed on the ground member and the strap member thereafter bent over such curved section and around the ground member, the bolt or screw is often mispositioned relative to the underlying curved strap section and contacts same at an oblique angle, resulting in a poor grounding contact.